videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Futurama: The Video Game
Lego Futurama: The Video Game is a lego game based on the show Futurama, avaliable on Xbox 360, Wii and 3DS. ' ' 'Part 1 ' Into the Future: (Play as Fry and Bender) Fry is sent to 3000, where Bender must get him out of the jail. Moon Mission: (Play as Fry and Leela) Escape from the Moon Farmer and his robot daughters! To Crab or not to Crab: (Play as Tux Bender and Zoidberg, with Limo vehicle.) Race to the Movie Shoot in a limo while avoiding the Robot Mafia (who Bender signed a contract for Zoidberg, but didn't pay.) Crabby Gladiator: (Play as Warrior Fry and Leela.) Fight against Zoidberg in The Crab Stadium, while Leela cuts ropes to destroy the stadium! Time Skippin': (Play as Fry and "Bubblegum".) Stop the skips in time to win the basketball game! Invaders: (play as Fry and Bender, in UFO shooter.) Stop Lrr from invading Earth with Nintendo bad guys! 'Part 2 ' Rise of the Planet of The Cats: (Play as Amy and Nibbler in Sailor suit.) Stop the evil cats from burning Earth and defeat the brainwashed crew! Universe Box: (Play as Farnsworth and Bender.) Fight Zoidberg 1 and 2 so you can stop Hermes from destroying the box! Double Bender: (Play as Beauty Pageant Leela and Fry.) Stop Bender's lookalike from stealing the Diamond at the Galactic Beauty Pageant! Rumbling Bender: (Play as Fender Bender and Karate Leela.) Fight as Bender against the biggest robot beast ever, while Leela finds it's secret! The Great Space Race: (Play as Leela driving ship and Fry shooting.) Race against Robot Devil so Bender doesn't lose his life! The Secret of Fry: (Play as Nibbler and Fry in Scooterpuff Jr.) Find out the secret of Fry's 1000 year travel while trying to blow up the Brain Spawn's ship. 'Part 3 ' When Earth stood Stupid: (Play as Leela and Fry.) Stop the Brain Army by jumping through books and fighting with pencils! Ghost of Bender: (Play as Fry and Ghost Bender) Save Fry by possessing robot bodies after dieing! An X-Mas Story: (Play as Holiday Fry and Leela.) Run from Robot Santa before he kills you! Bender Santa: (Play as Bender Santa and Holiday Fry.) Save Bender from the police, who think he's Robot Santa! Bender 2.0: (Play as Fry and Hermes.) After the office inspector takes away Bender's Identity chip (He acts like a normal robot), Hermes must get it back! Attack of the Fifty Foot Robot: (Play as Giant Bender and Fry.) Fight against Giant Zoidberg while Fry tries to knock over the building to kill 'em. 'Part 4 ' Wizzin': (Play as Western Leela and Tinman Bender) Travel to the Emerald Laboratory to go home.. or be a witch. Devil of the Opera: (Play as Fry with Robot Hands and Leela.) Fight the Robot Devil to keep him from marrying Leela. Bender X-treme: (Play as Cubert and Fry.) Bender gets an overload from an upgrade and sucks them into his databanks, so you must defeat Upgrado. Planet of Robots: (Play as Fry and Leela in robot costume.) Get Bender off the robot planet, who are exacuting him for working with humans! Guitar Battle: (Play as Rock and Roll Fry and Bender.)Fight Rock and Roll aliens with guitar swords! 2 Galaxies in the Making: (Play as Fry and Farnsworth, driving Time Machine.) Go all the way to the end of the world and try to go back to normal time! 'Unlockable Characters: ' Robot Devil Evil Cat Brain Spawn Robot Santa Robt Mafia Spy Robot Mafia Sniper Robot Mafia Swordsman Robot Policeman Human Policeman Calculon Lrr Kiff UpGrado Giant Zoidberg Mom Witch Flying Monkey Brothers 'Special Stuff ' *Get all the minikits and unlock a bonus level, where you must go back in time to stop Bender from ruling the world in the future. *You can collect clocks that can act as cheats in the hub. *The hub is the lab, where you can find the time machine. You buy characters in the Robot Devil's lair, who will be hanging in a cage. Make characters in a secret room, unlocked in a Davinci Code-like thing. You can also make levels in the room below. Category:Lego Games